tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: Break Out
Operation:Break Out is the twenty-fourth episode in the 2012 series. It premiered on July 27th, 2013 "Break in, Break out, but at what cost?" Official Description Donatello breaks into a secret Kraang detention center in order to rescue Kirby O'Neil, but ends up trapped inside with a deadly prisoner called the Newtralizer. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with Donnie and Raph sparring while April, Leo, and Mikey watch. Raph promises that he'll go easy on him, but Donnie refuses and says that he will go easy on Raph, in hopes of impressing April. Donnie rapidly strikes Raph in the knees, pinning him down. But as Donnie is asking April if she saw, Raph tackles him and pins his arms with his sais, moving him like a puppet. Splinter tells Raph to stop, which he does, but not before throwing Donnie over his shoulder and sitting down on his plastron. Donnie confronts Raph, and tells him that he is embarrassed of his defeat since April was watching. However, this once again gives away his feelings for April and Raph refuses to help him in impressing her. Meanwhile, April receives a mysterious message with strange noises. As the other turtles are curious, April ponders over who would send her a secret message. When the other turtles doze off on the floor, Donnie is able to decrypt and translate the words of the message, revealing that it's April's dad. Donnie listens to how he's been transported to a hidden Kraang lab, and how he needs help. With the other turtles asleep, Donnie vows to save Kirby in order to impress April, and try to prove Raph's theory that he has no shot with April wrong. He maps out the lab's location on his T-Phone and sneaks out of the lair. The other turtles awaken and realize that Donnie is gone. Mikey checks April's computer and they find out that Donnie must've decoded the message and followed it somewhere. Leo manages to replay the message, but April overhears this and begins to worry. They then set out to the Kraang lab. Meanwhile, Splinter attempts to distract April from worrying about her father, by making her listen to the silence. Soon April begins to hear something that Splinter cannot down in the sewer tunnel. Donnie eventually reaches the lab disguised as a car mechanic garage and picks the lock. As he enters, a Kraang spots him and begins to shoot. Donnie makes light work of him and crushes him with a suspended car which alerts more Kraang who begin to fire. Donnie dives behind a car for cover and a stray bullet hits a button revealing a secret entrance. Donnie manages to find Kirby locked up in an enclosed room. Donnie unlocks Kirby's cell door and rescues him, while the Kraang discuss how this is all going according to their plan. However, when Donnie opened Kirby's door he opened all of the cell doors releasing a monstrous, amphibious creature from one of the cells. As the creature descends, The Kraang refer to it as a criminal and that he wants to take back his weapons. The creature then rapidly reveals himself, kills the Kraang, devours one of the brains, and reclaims his armor. When Donnie and Kirby make their escape, they encounter the creature and Donnie names it Newtralizer. Meanwhile, April continues to pursue the sound that she heard earlier, and discovers that it was a device that the Kraang use to communicate. However it is activated and two Kraang show up to find it, but April is able to hide and the Kraang fail to find the device. The other turtles find the lab and are encountered by Newtralizer, who fires a volley of missiles at them. They manage to escape him and eventually reunite with Donnie and Kirby. They become trapped in a small control room with a squad of Kraang. Donnie is able to bring in Newtralizer, reasoning that the Kraang must have had him locked up because he was dangerous to them. True to form, Newtralizer decimates the Kraang army but then turns his attention to the turtles. The turtles fight the mutant newt, but he is much more durable than they first thought, and he is able to put up a good fight against them. Mikey then desperately drives a car on top of him, and the turtles congratulate him. However, unbeknownst to them, the Newtralizer breaks free and is still perfectly intact. At the lair, April is examining the strange communication device that she found. Splinter is interested in how April could hear something that he couldn't. April says that it could be the reason that the Kraang need her. She soon hears her father's voice and sees the turtles returning to the lair with her dad, and April is very excited. Raph makes Donnie look like the hero so that he can impress April, despite what he said earlier in the episode. Donnie's reward is a hug from her, which causes him to faint. Meanwhile, at TCRI, Shredder tells them that their prisoner nearly interfered in the plan. However, the Kraang remarks that it didn't prevent Kirby from being taken which, apparently, was all part of their plan to find the turtles' lair and April. Shredder then says that vengeance will soon be theirs. Back at the turtles' lair, April hugs her dad saying that it's good to have him back, to which Kirby agrees. They embrace and Kirby looks up with bloodshot eyes and an evil scowl, ending the episode in a comic style Splinter's Wisdom "Listen to the silence" Character Debuts *Newtralizer Gallery break1.png Break2.png|Hi Mikey! Bre.png LOOK AT KIRBY'S NECK!.png|This is definitely the thing known as Not Good mikey dream.jpg Newtyboy.jpg Eat.png Obn.jpg Newtralizer 67.jpg Newtzap.jpg Trivia *This is the first appearance of the Newtralizer, a mutant newt. *Kirby O' Neil and Donnie seem to say the same things sometimes. *The title might be a reference to the episode Mousers Attack! (Michelangelo's operation names (Operation: ______ Out various times). *This is the fifth episode that focuses on Donnie. *This is the first time Donnie has gone on a solo mission. *If you look on the back of Kirby's neck, there is a chip controlling him, which was properly see in the follwoing episode. *This is the first episode to show The Foot Clan working with The Kraang since the final line in "Pulverizer Returns!" *This episode's ending bears a small resemblance to the Fall Out Boy song Alone Together's music video (Patrick Stump gets captured and turned evil.) It also resembles the end of the music video, "Thriller" when Micheal Jackson shows an evil grin and his eyes are cat-like. *This is the 2nd time that Master Splinter and April have a subplot, with the 1st being Baxter's Gambit. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:The Show